¿Odio o amor?
by Angela Crimson07
Summary: Su relación no lleva etiquetas, simplemente no pueden clasificarla. Mi participación para la actividad organizada por Cristy 1994.


**¿ODIO O AMOR?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Este fic, es mi participación para la actividad organizada por Cristy 1994 en su página de Facebook.

Inspirado en la canción _"I hate u, i love u"_

* * *

Aún se sentía mal, no podía creer que él fuera tan insensible y que le dijera simplemente que todo era un juego, que no había nada más ahí.

Sólo de pensarlo sintió ganas de llorar, pero no podía, se secó los ojos con la manga de su suéter y siguió caminando. En ese momento, lo vio venir justo frente a ella. Seguía igual, no se veía nada afectado; con ese porte orgulloso y prepotente al caminar, iba platicando con uno de sus amigos, su mirada se perdió en el movimiento de sus labios delgados y fríos, y el mundo se detuvo recordando cómo se sentían esos labios por su piel. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la columna, sus ojos grises se posaron en ella solo el tiempo suficiente para recorrerla de arriba abajo con desprecio. Sintió su mirada nublándose ante lo que parecían ser lágrimas y tuvo que correr hasta el baño para poder llorar sin interrupciones.

Cuando finalmente pudo parar, se miró al espejo mientras se enjuagaba el rostro; las bolsas bajo sus ojos demostraban lo mucho que había llorado últimamente. Se maldijo por milésima vez por no ser rubia de ojos azules, como ella y, al pensar en eso, volvió a llorar; lloraba demasiado desde que él la había dejado.

Llegó a romper todo en su habitación, volaron por el aire lámparas, joyas, libros y ensayos mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba de verdad, la había usado y la había tirado como si fuera desechable, la hacía sentir tal mal, tan estúpida y, justo cuando iba a romper una foto de él enmarcada, se derrumbó y abrazó el marco; no, no podía odiarlo, lo amaba demasiado quizá si… la furia volvió a ella y rasgó las sábanas y las cortinas de la habitación. Esta vez no lo hizo por él, sino por ella; era una tonta y se odiaba por amarlo como no se merecía, por darle todo de ella.

Su mente voló a Ron, él siempre había estado ahí, pudo haber sido feliz y amada con él, su NOVIA en toda la extensión de la palabra, nada de estar a escondidas, nada de no tener una relación definida. Pero una vez más, igual que hace meses, decidió que amaba más a Draco que a Ron, que nadie podría estar por encima de Draco porque él… era perfecto para ella. Lo odiaba y se odiaba a ella por amarlo, por disfrutar de sus besos y de sus caricias, por ser tan débil y caer ante él cada vez que se lo pedía. Por segunda vez en ese día, pensó en Astoria, y odio no ser como ella, odio no ser ella, porque era justo a ella a la que Draco necesitaba. Draco deseaba, necesitaba a Astoria, no a Hermione. Finalmente, se durmió por agotamiento en el suelo.

* * *

La vio salir corriendo, y quiso sentirse orgulloso por causar ese efecto en ella, pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía.

Debía confesar que la extrañaba, extrañaba el abrazarla por las noches para dormir, el café que tomaban en su sala común mientras conversaban, sus ojos miel mirándolo en clases cuando creía que no se daba cuenta. Al llegar a su cuarto y cambiarse de ropa, los recuerdos lo invadieron cuando sacó la camiseta negra que ella acostumbraba a usar cada vez que dormían juntos; durante un momento pensó que quizá ella no lo extrañaba tanto como él a ella, pero recordó cómo se llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas al verlo y concluyó que quizá ella lo extrañaba aún más.

Se encontraba confundido, aún amaba a Astoria, pero sentía algo especial por Hermione, no era amor, de eso estaba seguro; era más bien necesidad, necesitaba sentir su piel, saborear su boca, perderse en su cabello. No eran novios, él no se sentía capaz de mantener otra relación de esas, eran solo amigos (o al menos eso le decían a los demás). No podían ser novios, su corazón estaba roto, pero lo que él no sabía, era que el corazón puede romperse más de una vez, y que no solo los novios te lo pueden romper, el corazón te lo puede romper cualquiera, incluso los "amigos".

Tal vez él había empezado la pelea, pero ella lo había herido más durante ella, quizá él era un insensible aprovechado, pero ella también se desquitaba con él. Ella decía que él era un desgraciado, pero ella lo era más, y sabía que si ella se analizara un poco, se odiaría tanto como lo odia a él.

Los días pasaban lento; a veces se cruzaban en el pasillo, pero ella siempre bajaba la mirada. Era obvio que San Potter y la Comadreja no sabían nada de lo que pasaba entre él y Hermione, porque, si bien la notaban deprimida, no le lanzaban miradas de odio cada vez que se veían, ni habían intentado golpearlo. Al menos Granger era buena fingiendo.

Había pensado en hablarle, en pedir una segunda oportunidad con tal de estar juntos. Pero ella ni lo miraba, su orgullo le decía que, si lo quisiera ella ya le hubiese hablado, si lo extrañara, hubiera dado el primer paso.

Aquella noche soñó con ella, soñó con abrazarla y besarla apasionadamente; despertó cuando sintió el frío de la madrugada cuando se encontró solo en la cama, deseando estar con ella. En lo que intentaba reconciliar el sueño, pensó en el momento en el que todo esto había empezado:

* * *

Era noche, y ambos estaban en la sala común, habían logrado llegar a un punto en el que podían convivir sin intentar matarse; ella se veía demasiado decaída, parecía que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención al libro en el que fijaba su vista.

—Granger, ¿te pasa algo? Me estás contagiando tu humor tan deprimente.

—No, Malfoy, eres tú el que está deprimido todo el tiempo pensando en ella.

La simple alusión a "ella" lo puso a la defensiva.

—Ten más cuidado con lo que dices, Granger, que podría costarte caro el comentario.

—Disculpa, déjame recompensarlo.

Se acercó rápidamente a él y, para su sorpresa, se sentó en su regazo y empezó a besarlo. Se quedó en shock unos minutos antes de corresponder al beso furioso que le estaba dando la castaña.

Más tarde, mientras analizaba lo que pasó esa noche, cayó en la cuenta de que tardaron más en hablar sobre lo que ocurría, que en terminar desnudos en la sala. Jamás se detuvo a pensarlo antes de hacerlo, ambos conseguían lo que querían usando al otro. Él conseguía olvidar a Astoria durante un rato, y ella conseguía sentirse importante y necesitada.

Un ruido en la habitación de ella, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, salió rápidamente y abrió la puerta que lo separaba de ella; entonces la vio, estaba tirada en el suelo, con toda la habitación destrozada a su alrededor.

—¡¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?!— preguntó con la voz rota.

—Oí un ruido y vine a ver.

—Bien, pues ya viste, ya puedes irte y dejarme en paz.

Él no respondió, se sentía enojado, sabía que la odiaba, el simple hecho de depender de una sangre sucia como ella, lo molestaba sobre manera; pero también sabía que, había un punto en el que la amaba, el punto en el que era feliz con ella. Hacía un tiempo, había concluido que, quizá se odiaba más a él mismo por depender de ella.

Con dos zancadas rápidas, se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella, la levantó bruscamente y la besó con rabia; Hermione respondió de la misma manera, y al poco tiempo ya estaban tendidos en la cama del Slytherin una vez más.

* * *

Hermione despertó en una cama que no era la suya, era sábado y agradeció poder levantarse tarde, se sentía adolorida, no solo de manera física, sino también emocionalmente. Se volteó y lo vio sentado en el borde de la cama, mirando algo que tenía entre las manos. No hizo falta acercarse para saber qué era lo que estaba viendo; era un retrato de Astoria, lo sabía por la forma en la que su expresión se relajaba, sus ojos brillaban, e incluso pudo ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su boca. Siempre se ponía así cuando pensaba en Astoria, o cuando veía un retrato de ella. Sabía que Astoria había sido le mujer de su vida, y que quizá, sería la única.

Decepcionada, se dio la vuelta suavemente y fingió dormir; lo sintió cuando se acostó a su lado, así que se levantó y se fue a su habitación sin decir palabra. Él sabía que la estaba rompiendo poco a poco y no le importaba, ella sabía que estaba siendo utilizada, y no lo dejaba.

* * *

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, y Draco entró esquivando el desorden, la abarzó por atrás y comenzó a besarla; Hermione no se opuso a las caricias del rubio, y una vez más cayeron en la cama de ella.

No, no importaba cuantas veces pensaran que odiaban al otro, no importaba que se usaran mutuamente y pensaran que se amaban, no importaba cuando se odiaban más a sí mismo por caer siempre en el juego del otro.

* * *

_Bueno, el fic me quedó algo tóxico, pero la canción que me tocó era así. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus opiniones en un review _


End file.
